Princesses Are Dirty
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: xXFor TG's Skyward Sword Yuri ContestXx When Link leaves a princess and a maid alone in a room for a while, does he expect them to be good? Rated MA. Only for 18s those higher than 18s.


**For TG's Skyward Sword Yuri Contest.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

As Link and Zelda had their Loftwings land on the soil, they looked at their destination; the Pumpkin Landing. The two looked down below the floating island; it was very high and kind of creepy, they had to admit. Zelda almost fainted at the sight of the height, though Link knew this wasn't the first time. Many times he would try to bring her to meet Kina, but... this always happen so they had to return.

However, this time Zelda was desperate. She didn't want to let Link down now.

"Come on, Link. Bring me to this 'Kina'," she demanded, "before I change my mind..."

"Alright, alright, _princess_..." he muttered. The two started walking away, leaving their Loftwings alone... the only thing they never noticed was how the two Loftwings immediately began mating with each other.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Lumpy Pumpkin, Link was now having Zelda face another girl. They were currently in Kina's bedroom, to introduce each other. "So... Kina, this is Princess Zelda. Zelda, this is Kina. Greet yourselves." Link said calmly. The first girl, Zelda of course. nodded her head and rocked it back, smiling, "Hi!"

The second girl, Kina, smiled shyly. "H-Hi..."

"Good! Now you know each other, so let's-" before he could continue, his stomach growled. "... oh well, I'm hungry." he concluded, causing the other two girls to drop to the ground. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat an Oktorok!" he exclaimed. Walking out of the room, he left the two females to be alone for a while. There was an awkward silence as they sat on the bed together, thinking of what to do.

As Kina thought about serving a _royalty_ some food and drinks, to be polite, Zelda was thinking something much more... dirty. _... Damn, she looks cute... Now I feel like touching her- wait what? Why'm I thinking like that... Hmm, might as well get her now than regret it..._

With a sudden movement, Kina suddenly found herself under Zelda's clothed body; she blushed heavily as Zelda used her magic to lock the door.

_CLICK!_

Now no one can enter, relieving Zelda. "... You're mine now, Kina." she smirked, looking into the surprised girl's eyes; they were filled with fear and confusion. What was she going to do to her? Punish her? Eat her? ... Murder her?

Nah, that's impossible... yet possible. As she dwelled through her 'possible' thoughts, Zelda leaned in rather quickly and planted her lips onto the other one's, gaining a gasp. The princess removed her lips and smiled, "How was it? Your first kiss?" she asked.

"Wh-Wh-What the-" Kina was once again interrupted by another kiss. The girl sat up and pushed the princess away, panting. "P-Princess! What are you doing!" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you now, Kiki." she teased, causing Kina to turn into different shades of blushes. "You know you want it, Kiki. So why don't you just let me give it to you?" she asked. Right before she could get a complaint, she glued her lips onto Kina's yet again and embraced her, both falling onto the girl's bed. The kiss was incomplete; but when Kina found herself enjoying the taste of a princess' lips, she was shocked to find herself sucking passionately out of Zelda's mouth. Their saiva, drained from the air being sucked by each side every three seconds, was not stopping it's movement at all.

Cutting apart, Kina commented "... Not bad, Princess... I want more..." in a dreamy-way.

Zelda smiled, and kissed her more. She roughly sucked Kina's lips, into her mouth and out of her mouth. Licking the pink skin of her new lover, she waited for Kina to open her mouth; the girl did, but was rather surprised than wanting to allow Zelda in, but the princess didn't know and entered her wet cavern. It was totally filled with saliva, here and there. Zelda sucked the clear liquid out, licking and smelling some. She even sucked out Kina's tongue and tasted it all around.

Wrapping their hands around each other's cheeks, their kiss from passionate grew more dirty and lusted. Kina sucked the princess' lips quite loudly, making an enormous _SLURP_ every time she released the grip on Zelda's lips. They didn't care though; they were now lesbians, and were proud.

Zelda, with a snap of fingers, caused their clothes and skirts to suddenly disappear; Kina was so confused and embarrassed she tried to cover her naked body, but Zelda grabbed hold of her hands tightly and moved them apart. "... Beautiful..." she muttered, drooling some saliva onto Kina's wet spot; the princess didn't notice the wet spot, but Kina definitely felt it. She moaned loudly when Zelda sucked on her nipples, teasing each side. The sensation of milk passing through her soft juicy breasts, flowing into the princess' mouth... it gave her so much pleasure, she couldn't even stand it! Yet she did.

Sucking more out of the tender boobs, Zelda licked the now-hardened erected nipples teasingly, making sure to cover every centimeter and inch with her own saliva.

When she stopped, Kina wondered why but was met face-to-breast with Zelda's chests, smiling. She got the hint, and started sucking shyly at Zelda's small beautiful boobs; it was so tasty, the milk of a princess. Kina soon found herself becoming addicted to the sweet hot milk pouring out of her own lesbian partner.

Now erected, she started licking on Zelda, causing her to moan loudly. She was enjoying the soundtrack Zelda was giving her, and started drooling saliva all over each other's body; they both became slippery afterwards.

The two began making out again, this time their tongues playing around with each other and now-slippery bodies rubbing against one another. Clashing around, they found their true lust desire for one another, like a sex-crazed lesbian. Zelda and Kina both stopped and looked down onto one another's private spot;

their juicy shiny vaginas, soaked with the saliva they drooled earlier.

Zelda positioned so fast, Kina didn't notice at all; now the princess' ass was on top of her face, while her own tender clit was under Zelda's face. Getting the hint of the 69 position, both sucked pleasurably on each other's clits, their legs wrapping around each other's neck. Tighter and tighter, due to their leg-wrapping, they faces were becoming more cramped onto each other's sweet delicious fleshy vagina.

Licking, sucking, teasing... those things and such finally made the two climnaxed, and as they both licked away the delicious fluids that they shot, Zelda got an idea. Kina was lost; what was Zelda going to do now? The princess put one leg over Kina's left, and her right under Kina' right. Now their delicious vaginas were touching each other's part, giving them chances to moan loudly. The two started rubbing their spots slowly at first;

They started increasing their pace when they soon got addicted to this style.

"K-KINA! FASTER, PLEAS! OH GOD.." the princess screamed, and as the two were finally at their limits...

"K-KINA!"

"ZELDA!"

Climaxing, this time their fluids flew all over the room and into each other's warm body; they enjoyed their sex time, at least. After cleaning the room, they haven't dressed up yet when suddenly Link broke the door down into the room. He surveyed the scene... and blushed.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE FU-"

Closing the door and fixing it, Zelda hushed Link. "Keep it a secret, and you'll get some... 'fun'..." she giggled mischievously, looking towards Kina. "Isn't that right, Kina?"

"Yep!" Kina replied as she bent down to take off the warrior's pants and started sucking on Link's manhood.

Oh boy, Link was going to have a long day...


End file.
